Visceromancer
A Visceromancer is a a member of a unique sect of surgeons, genetisists and flesh molders among the forces of Chaos. The Brotherhood of Visceromancers draws it's membership primarily from a large number of Space Marine Apothecaries that turned to Chaos. These Chaos Apothecaries chose to join the Brotherhood in order to further their skills in the arts of medicine and body modification. Since it's formation the Brotherhood has gathered many of the Apothecaries among the Chaos Warbands into membership, and its influence has grown as a result. Visceromancers can be found among numerous Warbands that they take as clients, and many Arch-Heretics and Chaos Lords seek the skills of a Visceromancer. History The Visceromancers began with a Space Marine Apothecary named Senkyr Rolte. Rolte had been among those that had spat on his oaths of servitude during the Horus Heresy, and had turned on the Emperor. Exactly which Legion Rolte had been apart of is unclear, for he abandonned whatever Legion he had been a part of and changed both his armor color and heraldry as well as his name. Freed from the bonds of the Imperium and the ethical limits it had set Rolte found himself entranced by the possibilities that the power of Chaos could bring to his craft. He quickly set about exploring and expanding his arts, practicing his craft on any subject he could get his hands on whether they were willing or not. He sought out many of the other newly Apothecaries of Chaos, andworked with them to expand his knowledge and hone his craft. In his travels Rolte found some Apothecaries that were of a kindred spirit. He convinced these companions to abandon their Legions and Warbands to travel with him on his journey of discovery. Rolte and his butcher travelled the galaxy and plied their trade, growing ever more adept as time went on. They often sold their services to various choas Lords as mercenaries, and they quickly found that their grizzly skills were in high demand among warhosts of the Dark Gods. Seeing an opportunity both to expand their knowledge and gain distinction among the forces of Chaos, this group of renegade Chaos Apothecaries began to call themselves the Brotherhood of Visceromancers. They settled on the Daemon World of Almak, reaching an accord with Kalsnoth, the Daemon Prince that ruled it. There they built the Temple of Profaned Flesh, and began to recruit those that wished to expand their skill in bodily manipulation. Many Chaos Apothecaries came to them hoping to learn their secrets. Others chose to ignore them, preferring to remain with their Warbands or work independently. Among those that rejected the Brotherhood was the infamous Fabius Bile who disdained the Bortherhood as "amateurish dabblers", earning him the resentment of the Visceromancers forever more. The Brotherhood became even more powerful when Lyshar Wrackborn, an exiled Haemonculus from the Dark City came to them for sanctuary. In return for providing him protection and material for his craft Lyshar shared secrets of flesh sculpting with the Visceromancers, further adding to their knowledge. However Lyshar has been careful to part wiht only a small percentage of his vast expertise, for he knows that if he gave away all of his secrets his hosts would turn upon him. As time went on the Visceromancers influence grew. The Brotherhood now acts as a mercenary organization, loaning it's members out to Chaos Lords that can pay them for their expertise. Visceromancers can now be found among many Warbands, mending the wounds of their forces, and providing surgical and chemical enhancements on demand. Organization Notable Visceromancers Role Works of the Visceromancer Category:Chaos